


WinterIron 17 - North Star

by araydre, tisfan



Series: Stocking Stuffers [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Not Serious, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony gets festive. And by festive, he means a little drunk. And maybe a little silly.Bucky... would like Tony to get down from there, please, now?





	WinterIron 17 - North Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts), [AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/gifts).



> With art by the lovely sorceress Araydre

“What are you doing?”

“You got eyes, Tastee-Freeze,” Tony called down, not looking away from the string of lights. He’d secured a whole colored string of them, going up the side of the thirty-foot ceilings and then topped with a giant north star. “What’s it look like I’m doing?”

“Well, I kinda hope it’s not wearing the Iron Man boots to hang up the damn Christmas Lights, because we own a ladder, an’ you’ve been hittin’ the eggnog all night.”

“Babycakes,” Tony said, “do you see the string of lights?”

“Yeah.”

“And I’m currently hovering about twelve feet up,” Tony pointed out.

Bucky rolled his tongue around in his mouth. “Tony…”

Tony tacked the end of that string of lights up. And then he did a loop de loop to prove his point, because… what was his point again? Oh, right. “Honey, I can totally drink and fly. I built this suit. It’s a part of me. The suit and I are one.” He flipped over again and the pocket full of tacks and wire scattered onto the floor.

Bucky sighed. “Tony.”

“Buckyyyyyy,” Tony whined, mocking. “It’s fine, it’s fine, I got an electromagnetic field just for picking up screws and--”

“Tony, don’t turn that on when I’m in the--”

_Clank!_

“Great. Now you’re stuck to my arm,” Bucky sighed. Tony’s hand was, indeed, spread like a starfish, the palm glued to Bucky’s artificial bicep.

“Oh, that’s easily fixed,” Tony said, reaching across with the other hand to deactivate the magnet.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Bucky said. He grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulled him into a couple of wide, sweeping waltz steps. “Now you’re down here, so--”

“Dancing? We’re dancing?”

“Why not?”

Technically, Tony was still more floating than anything, the repulsor boots keeping him about six inches up. But the way Tony’s hand was stuck to Bucky’s arm, they were close enough to a waltz starting position, so Bucky danced them around the room a few times, pulling Tony in closer.

“Can we at least plug the lights in, after I went through the trouble of putting them up?”

“Oh, I suppose,” Bucky said.

It was a little awkward, squatting down with Tony clinging to his arm like a lamprey, but Bucky managed to get the plug in, and then the house lights turned off. The room faded into a dim, colorful blur as they waltzed around the room. A few spins and Tony was singing Christmas Carols under his breath, his fingers twined with Bucky’s, staring into Bucky’s eyes like Bucky was the best, most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen.

The clock on the wall read 12:01am.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” Bucky said, pulling Tony in for a kiss.

“Our first one,” Tony agreed. He let his mouth touch Bucky’s, a press of lip and nothing more, and then… Tony’s tongue parted Bucky’s lips, swooped inside, tasting him, seeking his warmth. Just kissed him, with everything he had, with everything he was, with everything he wanted. Bucky’s heart pounded harder, his muscles tightened and he was pulling Tony closer.

It was a perfect, perfect kiss, for a perfect moment.

“Merry Christmas,” Tony said, breathing harder, his forehead resting against Bucky’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my readers for a lovely year.


End file.
